


Mollify

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [672]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Who knew a dead naval officer would lead to this. Tony was nowhere as impressed as he thought he should be.





	Mollify

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/04/2001 for the word [mollify](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/04/mollify).
> 
> mollify  
> to soften in feeling or temper, as a person;pacify; appease.  
> to mitigate or reduce; soften: to mollify one's demands.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #335 Star.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mollify

Tony had thought he'd be able to handle it. He'd thought after Gibbs that no one could be more demanding than Gibbs. This movie star took things to another level entirely. There was a whole team just to mollify the movie star enough to keep them cooperative.

This wouldn't normally have been an NCIS case, but the movie star had been working on a naval movie when someone had murdered them or murdered someone else in their outfit rather. The dead person had been dressed up as a lieutenant in the Navy the movie star’s main outfit for the movie.

By the time NCIS had figured out it wasn't a real naval officer they were already into the case and might as well finish it at that point plus Tony had thought it would be cool to bodyguard a real movie star. That was before he'd met him, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
